


Behind the lies

by Charlie_Cleaver



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Cleaver/pseuds/Charlie_Cleaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stava cercando da diverse ore le sue armi, soprattutto quel pugnale magico che gli era stato regalato da Odino stesso, quand’era più giovane. Era un oggetto importante, che l’aveva accompagnato nei viaggi avventurosi insieme a suo fratello. <br/>[...]<br/>Non appena la porta si aprì, trovò Thor con un sorriso sulle labbra che Loki interpretò subito come antipatico.<br/>« Dov'è il mio pugnale? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the lies

** Behind the lies **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Loki aveva cominciato ad odiare Asgard nell’esatto momento in cui aveva saputo che non era mai stato figlio del grande Odino. Di conseguenza tutta la sua intera giovinezza era stata allevata nella pura menzogna.

Il suo era un odio viscerale che, alla fin fine, aveva sempre giaciuto nel fondo del suo spirito. Tuttavia all’epoca, quando ancora era un innocente e convinto figlio del Padre degli Dei, Loki non poteva sapere che il suo astio era dovuto ad una natura diversa da quella di ogni singolo asgardiano.

E, principalmente, il suo non era odio. Solo un po’ di rancore nel sapere, nel profondo del proprio cuore, che non sarebbe mai diventato re di Asgard e che quel posto sarebbe spettato a Thor, senza ombra di dubbio.

Circa la sua segreta natura, nessuno sapeva nulla.

Nessuna eccezione, tranne che per il suo non più fratello Thor.

Anche il vero figlio di Odino era rimasto scioccato da quella rivelazione, ma da quando conobbe quella verità riguardo Loki, non lo trattò mai diversamente da come aveva sempre fatto in passato.

Il Padre degli Dei aveva ordinato che nessun altro avrebbe dovuto essere a conoscenza di tale segreto, almeno finché la pace con Jotunheim non sarebbe stata saldata completamente.

Agli occhi di Loki questa quiete che Asgard cercava era solo una misera utopia e un’altra menzogna nella quale nasconderlo dagli altri.

Chi avrebbe mai potuto dare retta ad un principe, cui titolo era effettivamente solo fittizio? Chi l’avrebbe guardato con lo stesso rispetto con cui avevano sempre fatto?

Chi avrebbe potuto guardare in faccia un Gigante di ghiaccio e rispettarlo com’era giusto fare?

Da queste domande nasceva l’odio di Loki, il quale non faceva che passare le sue giornate a vivere nell’oscurità di quella bugia. Cercava di non pensarci, ma anche quella risultava essere una mera illusione.    
Sì, Loki si comportava come se nulla fosse.

Certe volte si dimenticava per qualche minuto chi fosse davvero.

Certe volte passava giornate intere a ricordarsi che era il figlio di Laufey.

Quel giorno, tuttavia, la sua mente rimase concentrata su altro e non era per nulla interessato alla propria bassa discendenza.

Stava cercando da diverse ore le sue armi, soprattutto quel pugnale magico che gli era stato regalato da Odino stesso, quand’era più giovane. Era un oggetto importante, che l’aveva accompagnato nei viaggi avventurosi insieme a suo fratello. Un qualcosa dal quale non poteva separarsi, per quanto fosse legato a qualcuno che non era chi si era prefissato che fosse in realtà.   
In ogni caso, detestava quando le sue cose venivano spostate e aveva un qualche sentore che qualcuno lo avesse fatto appositamente. Qualcuno che aveva voglia di fargli perdere la pazienza.

Con grandi passi si diresse verso la stanza di Thor, non molto lontana dalla sua e bussò alla porta ancora chiusa. Era certo fosse stato lui. Chi altri si sarebbe intromesso nelle sue stanze se non il suo stupido fratellastro?   
Non appena la porta si aprì, trovò Thor con un sorriso sulle labbra che Loki interpretò subito come antipatico.

« Dov'è il mio pugnale? »

« Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, fratello. »

Il figlio di Laufey rise a quelle parole, ma la sua fu una risata piuttosto secca ed amara, dettata dalla poca pazienza di cui era armato quel giorno. Il suo atteggiamento da scimmione cavernicolo era intollerabile. Come poteva Odino riporre in lui il ruolo di Re?    
Ah sì, Thor non era un Gigante di ghiaccio…

« Soffri di mancanza di memoria, _fratello_? Non sarebbe poi una novità. » chiese entrando nella camera, cominciando a perlustrarla con lo sguardo.

« Ti ricordo che noi non abbiamo alcun vincolo sanguigno. – continuò il suo discorso, lasciando che i propri occhi cadessero lungo ogni centimetro della stanza lussuosa di Thor. - O forse sei troppo stupido per poter ricordare un dettaglio così basilare? »   
Le sue offese erano gratuite come l'aria stessa che respirava, ma da quando era diventato palese che lui non era mai stato un asgardiano non avrebbe trattenuto più nulla. Anzi, ad ogni parola tagliente inferta, il falso principe asgardiano gioiva per una minuscola vittoria portata a termine.

« Grazie Loki, per le tue parole confortanti, ma ti chiedo di uscire. »

« Prima devi ridarmi quello che mi appartiene. »

Si fissarono per un tempo indeterminabile e l'uno aveva gli occhi per l'altro.

« Fuori. »

Intimò il Dio del tuono, portando una mano a nascondersi dietro il mantello rosso.

Loki non poté fare a meno di notare quel gesto. Il Dio degli inganni non poteva essere ingannato a sua volta da un uomo così sciocco e patetico qual era Thor..

« Cosa nascondi? »

Mosse diversi passi in sua direzione, cercando di farlo parlare. Sicuramente aveva il suo pugnale lì, dietro di lui. Era la prova della sua innata stupidità. Credeva davvero di parlare con un bambino? Chiunque si sarebbe accorto di quello che aveva dietro la schiena.

« Nulla. »

Sorrise Thor, con fare enigmatico. Ma Loki fu ancora più acido, ridendo aspramente.

« Credi di potermi ingannare, Thor? »   
Non attese una vera e propria risposta, ma si limitò semplicemente ad avvicinarsi con passo deciso, portando una mano dietro il busto del figlio di Odino.   
Tuttavia il grande guerriero fu più scaltro di Loki stesso, spostandosi di lato ed evitando quel contatto. Aveva in volto l’espressione di un ragazzino e agli occhi del fratellastro appariva solo come un’egoista ed infantile.

« Hai intenzione di rendermi le cose difficili? »

Domandò voltando solo il capo in sua direzione.

In quel momento Thor si decise ad estrarre ciò che non era mai riuscito palesemente a nascondere. Quando Loki intuiva qualcosa, non sbagliava mai ed anche in quella situazione aveva perfettamente ragione.

« Dammi ciò che è mio, Thor, e poi chiudiamo qui questa stupida faccenda. »

Allungò una mano in sua direzione attendendo solo che l'oggetto cadesse in essa. Aspettò per pochissimi, brevi secondi, ma quando si rese conto che non avrebbe ricevuto nulla in cambio, lo fissò con fare minaccioso.

« Ora. » lo intimò nuovamente con voce fredda e tagliente. Gli scherzi erano stati messi da parte e la pazienza, inizialmente instabile, di Loki si stava sgretolando velocemente.

Nulla, sembrava che quello sciocco non avesse intenzione di mollare.

Ebbene... avrebbe avuto ciò che desiderava.

Con un movimento veloce del polso, Loki cominciò a mandare in confusione tutta la stanza del futuro re di Asgard, a partire dal letto che per prima cosa levò in aria, andando a scontrarsi violentemente contro il muro, provocando un profondo colpo. In seguito toccò al resto e in quegli attimi  Loki rimase impassibile, con lo sguardo fisso su colui che per qualche anno aveva osato chiamare fratello.    
Thor lasciò andare l'oggetto tanto bramato a terra, mentre, verbalmente tentò di fermarlo.

“ Patetico. ” pensò il Dio degli Inganni con quel sorriso sardonico disegnato perfettamente sulle labbra.

E quando tutto trovò la sua giusta fine e Loki fu contento di aver avuto quel che voleva, si girò con l’intento di uscire da quella stanza, fino a quando non successe l'impensabile: un irruento Thor lo scaraventò dall'altra parte della stanza con la forza indomita di un ragazzo arrogante. Loki venne immancabilmente preso alla sprovvista da quel gesto, tant'è che cadde a terra, sbattendo duramente la spalla. Una volta che si rialzò, i suoi occhi ora erano carichi ancora più di odio.

« Finché ti comporterai così non diventerai mai Re di Asgard. »

Si rialzò, sfiorandosi con una mano la parte dolorante, ma il suo tono di voce era pur sempre pronto a schernire chiunque avesse davanti. E in quel caso la vittima delle sue parole era Thor, il quale già da solo era magistralmente bravo a ridicolizzarsi.

« Non sai combattere, Loki? Ah, quale delusione! »

In realtà era Thor che non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare.    
Per quanto fosse cresciuto tra gli Dei, in un luogo pacifico come Asgard, Loki rimaneva comunque il figlio del Signore dei Ghiacci ed era pur sempre il Dio degli inganni.   
Velocemente, con un semplice sguardo, Loki spostò un mobile dorato, incastrando Thor tra esso e il muro.

« Lo vedi? Sei inadatto a fare il re. » commentò con freddezza, avvicinandosi e constatando quanto fosse debilitato, senza alcuna possibilità di muoversi nemmeno per chiamare Mjolnir. « Debole... »

Aggiunse con un ghigno mefistofelico, inclinando appena il capo di lato, fissandolo con vittoria.

Come poteva Odino voler concentrare un compito così grande nelle mani di un uomo così impulsivo e primitivo?   
Loki si voltò, pronto ad uscire, ma in un attimo Thor fu su di lui. Era stato in grado di vincere la sua magia e adesso le sue mani erano sul suo collo.   
La sua stretta era ferrea, tant'è che Loki fece cadere il pugnale. C’era qualcosa – più di qualcosa, in realtà – che il Dio degli Inganni sapeva fare e che Thor non avrebbe saputo nemmeno da dove cominciare: la magia. E per questo, tra le grandi e forzute mani del Dio del Tuono, Loki svanì nel nulla.

Thor si guardò attorno assolutamente spaesato, non sapendo dove effettivamente fosse finito.

« Abbandona i tuoi trucchi di magia! » tuonò, tenendo i pugni stetti, mentre con occhio vigile osservava ogni centimetro della sua dorata stanza. « Codardo! »

Quell'offesa arrivò dritta nel cuore di Loki che non tardò a mostrarsi, solo per colpirlo in pieno volto.   
« Non osare.» sibilò a denti stretti « ... non osare mai più appellarmi in quel modo. »

Quale oltraggio peggiore poteva esistere per lui?

L'avversario dal rosso drappeggio era già pronto a ribattere e in un attimo entrambi si ritrovarono uno sopra l'altro, ognuno che cercava di far prevalere le proprie forze.   
Thor fece pressione sulle braccia di Loki, che giaceva impotente sotto di lui, alzandogliele oltre il capo, mentre si sedeva a cavalcioni sul suo bacino. Posizione che lasciò Loki incredulo, tant’è che non cercò di porre alcun tipo di resistenza.

Stava… stava accadendo davvero?   
« Stai cercando di sedurmi? » ripiegò comunque sul sarcasmo, unica arma a lui  apparentemente disponibile al momento, mentre il forte peso di Thor si faceva sentire sul suo corpo, imprigionato nuovamente.   
Eppure ancora una volta scomparve sotto lo sguardo atterrito del figlio di Odino nell’ennesima illusione.   
La soluzione migliore sarebbe quella di abbandonare quel luogo e rintanarsi nella propria camera, finché i bollori del futuro re di Asgard non si sarebbero sfiatati. Ciononostante riapparve dietro le sue spalle, colpendolo al centro della schiena, lasciandolo deliberatamente cadere a terra. Inavvertitamente ribaltò quelle posizioni che non si era preventivato di mantenere quando era entrato in quella stanza, al solo scopo di riprendersi il pugnale. Eppure sembrava stranamente divertente.

Si chinò con movimenti lenti, portando le labbra alla mercé del suo orecchio.

« Visto? Alla fine sarai costretto anche tu a inginocchiarti. »   
Sorrise malignamente, sussurrando quelle parole di minaccia, mentre lo teneva schiacciato al pavimento grazie alla sua magia.

Lo sguardo di Thor era furente e inveiva contro il fratello, senza sibilare una sola lettera. Era carico di rabbia, frustrazione. Desiderio. Passione.   
Sesso.

Non gli era effettivamente chiaro il perché di quel turbine di sentimenti, uno contrastante con l'altro, tuttavia era certo che fossero incastonati nel suo animo con forza. Non sapeva da quando, né come. Quel che contava era il presente e quello era il _loro_ dannato presente.   
In quel momento ebbe la forza di voltarsi, di opporsi a quel sortilegio inutile e Thor lo baciò. Brutalmente, violentemente.

Era ancora arrabbiato con lui, per averlo deriso come il più sciocco degli asgardiani, ma non riuscì a distaccarsi da quelle labbra sottili e perfette che lo chiamavano a gran voce. Voleva schiacciarlo e al tempo stesso possederlo. E in tutto questo il figlio di Laufey non tentò di opporsi, provando disgusto e attrazione allo stesso tempo. Aveva messo da parte la faccenda del pugnale per lasciare spazio a qualcosa che non comprendeva fino in fondo. Se fosse stato tutto semplice, chiunque avrebbe potuto farlo.

In un attimo Thor si levò da terra, afferrando l'esile corpo di Loki e sbattendolo contro il muro.   
« Non sparire. Non adesso. »   
Il suo fu quasi un ordine, mentre cominciò a fare pressione su di lui con il desiderio che gli animava ogni singolo arto.   
Loki avvertì la sua eccitazione farsi sempre più impellente e non poté che ghignare a quella sua reazione, infierendo con il solito sarcasmo col quale si era formato negli anni.   
« Ti sento turbato, Thor... » osservò mentre, con agonizzante lentezza, poggiò le labbra su quelle del Dio del tuono. Erano carnose e bramavano passione.   
Loki le divorò con classe, ma desiderava molto di più in quel semplice momento. In lui si stabilizzò questo pensiero, mentre dei sentimenti contrastanti convivevano contemporaneamente nel suo animo: da un lato la rabbia, che portava immancabilmente al disprezzo, per il comportamento infantile di Thor e dall’altro un nascosto desiderio carnale.

Di tutte le persone di cui Loki poteva essere attratto, perché proprio quel scimmione cavernicolo del suo finto fratello?   
Non era l'amore quel che voleva. Era quel violento sentimento che incarnava i più profondi desideri carnali di entrambi.    
Portò entrambe le mani ad esplorare la chioma bionda di colui che una volta aveva chiamato fratello, avvinghiando atleticamente le gambe attorno al suo bacino.

I loro corpi, ancora coperti, rimasero avviluppati magneticamente e Thor non attese un secondo a scaraventare il corpo di Loki sul letto. Si tolse con velocità l'armatura che lasciò cadere pesantemente a terra, mentre lo sguardo rimaneva fisso sul figlio di Laufey, il quale sembrava non essere in grado di muoversi, come se avesse il gravoso peso del Mjolnir sulle gambe e sulle braccia.

Non ci fu un solo attimo in cui i suoi occhi si distaccarono da quelli chiari ed agghiaccianti di Loki e quando ebbe finito si avventò su di lui, bramoso di passione violenta.   
Gli baciò il collo diafano, lasciando tracce del suo passaggio ovunque fosse possibile, mentre con impressionante destrezza armeggiava con i vestiti scuri dell'Ingannatore.   
Loki, tuttavia, non ebbe il tempo di interrogarsi su come Thor potesse davvero conoscere certe cose – anche se in realtà sapeva delle sue innumerevoli scorribande alle taverne del Regno – poiché si ritrovarono entrambi completamente spogli di ogni convenzionalità, aggrappati saldamente l'uno al corpo dell'altro, seduti or ora sul letto ancora in disordine a causa dell'incantesimo usato in precedenza dal mago.   
Le labbra di Thor passarono dalle scapole di Loki al suo petto, finché gli circondava la vita con le mani. Non esistevano parole in grado di descrivere quel sentimento selvaggio che percorreva le loro vene. Un leggero gemito, tuttavia, uscì dalle labbra del figlio di Odino non appena le loro pulsanti erezioni si sfiorarono.

Si toccavano, si lambivano.

Ormai non più segretamente, ma ferocemente, brutalmente e, ancora una volta, passionalmente.

Conobbero l'indiscreto desiderio, esplorando parti della loro anima che non nessuno dei due credeva di possedere.

E quando Thor entrò nello spirito di Loki, l'intera Asgard non esisteva più, solo loro due che si dominavano a vicenda. Lottarono per la posizione di regnante, ma alla fine a prevalere erano i rantolii, i gemiti e il profumo della lussuria, cui solo le lenzuola erano vere testimoni.

Sfiniti da quell'orgasmo che tentarono di rinchiudere tra le possenti mura di quella stanza, Loki si alzò dal letto, ancora ansimante e fissò Thor.   
« Non osare mai più prendere le mie cose. » gli disse con voce glaciale, ma interrotta a causa di un respiro affannato.  Apparve gelido agli occhi di Thor e totalmente scostante dall’azione che si era intromessa tra di loro pochi istanti prima.    
In un attimo si vestì e, senza aggiungere una sola parola, uscì dalla stanza del futuro re di Asgard chiudendo dietro di sé la porta.

Thor rimase ancora aggrovigliato tra le lenzuola, giungendo alla conclusione che quell'episodio si sarebbe ripetuto ancora.

**Author's Note:**

> E' la mia primissima Thorki, quindi non ho idea di come sia venuta, ma spero di aver fatto un discreto lavoro.  
> Ammetto di aver voluto rappresentare Thor un po' come uno scimmione stupido, ma solo perché questa è la mia visione di lui. Sì, sono di parte e sto sempre con Loki.


End file.
